The present disclosure relates generally to firearms such as shotguns and rifles and, more particularly, pertains to a hand grip or pistol grip recoil assembly for such firearms.
One age old problem that exists with firearms is the fact that they have a severe reactive kicking force or recoil that affects the person firing the weapon. In firearms, such as shotguns and rifles, it is common practice to replace the gun's stock with a pistol grip that shortens the length of the gun and makes it easier to handle and control. However, when firing weapons with a pistol grip, recoil commonly causes the shooter to involuntarily lift the front of the muzzle of the firearm each time the weapon is fired resulting in pain to the hand of the shooter. Such recoil-induced muzzle lift challenges the shooter to reacquire a target and thereby affects the shooter's performance.
Various known pistol grip assemblies, such as those that employ spring and pistol-type recoil suppression systems therein, have not proven to be particularly cost effective, and do not satisfactorily absorb the felt punch of the recoil as they continue to transfer shock energy to the shooter's hand.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a firearm with a pistol grip recoil assembly which is of a relatively simple, affordable construction that more effectively absorbs the energy wave of recoil regardless of load size, so as to increase the shooter's comfort while reducing muzzle lift. It is also desirable to provide a lightweight, rugged and functional pistol grip recoil assembly that enables a shooter to have confidence and tactical advantage without fatigue and pain.